User talk:Trueblade74
--Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 15:07, 17 October 2008 (UTC) Welcome! Welcome! Colm 15:26, 17 October 2008 (UTC) What about Wil? --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 14:26, 9 November 2008 (UTC) Trueblade74: It's just I can recognize him from Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken. Also He is way better than Rebecca and Louise. Also, new rule. Don't post a link when it was already placed. Like putting a second will and having it linked like this: "Wil is called Wil". Okay? well that link wasn't on your page it was on mine and where did this Wil thing come up, you just randomly stated it on my talk page. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 12:46, 10 November 2008 (UTC) Trueblade74: I like to be correct in everything, ok? Plus Wil is a Sniper on my Rekka no Ken ROM, and I can recognize his face anywhere. The Wils Talk to Semaj, he was the one who uploaded the sprites. I would prefer more Knolls myself...--Otherarrow 02:29, 11 November 2008 (UTC) Trueblade74: okay how about Druids and Snipers? Now drink my Elixirs!!! Wolt and Knoll respectively. Any point to this?--Otherarrow 02:49, 11 November 2008 (UTC) Trueblade74: yes, it's cool. Now be quiet while I use a blessed Brave Sword with Daunt and Astra combined to use 80 attacks on you and you'll get pwned now. Astra!!! lolz so much pwn Ok...What are you doing?--Otherarrow 02:58, 11 November 2008 (UTC) Trueblade74: I'm just having fun. Don't close down the images. Categorization Do not forget to categorize pages by adding Category: Category name to the page.--Otherarrow 03:00, 11 November 2008 (UTC) Category: Category Response Trueblade74: Ok. I'll try that. also, how do you make that weapon list pop up? Fire Emblem Forum Fight By Trueblade74 Anyone who wants to fight me with a fire emblem class come here and respond to this topic. For instructions on how to play, visit my page. I'll be a Sentinel using the Wishblade. LOL Dude, I know this is from a long time ago, but I just noticed your comment about my putting a lot of Wils and Harkens on Otherarrow's talk page. Lol, Pretty funny. 21:11, 3 December 2008 (UTC) Trueblade74: Thanks dude! I take it you like Wil? 19:58, December 10, 2008 (UTC) Trueblade74: Hell yea! he is so much pwn! Rebecca is nothing but a space filler in chapters 12-15, although I don't think ill use him again because of Rath being a Nomad Trooper. Rath is much pwn. With a short bow, he can barely be touched and he wrecks everything and everyone around him. BTW I'm probably going to change the animation in my sig soon so if you want, you can have Wil in your sig without looking like you're copying me. 14:54, December 11, 2008 (UTC) Trueblade74: Cool that's Amelia as a General using an Axe! lol also do you reccomend her being a General or a Great Knight? Cause her idol is Duessel and I really like Cavaliers. Well, I couldn't say cause I'm only on my third playthrough of Sacred stones and the first time, Amelia attacked Seth and, naturally, died. The second time, I made her a general but this time, i'm trying either Paladin or Great Knight. P.S: You should pimp out your sig. If want help, I would be more than happy to give my advice. Talk to you later, 13:16, December 12, 2008 (UTC) I was wondering, where do you propose to have a fire emblem forum battle? I would like to challenge you, friend.-C13g3 Trueblade74: Yes I would like to pimp out my sig. Also, I accept your challenge to fire emblem forum fight me. Will we be using my rules? If so, put it under the subject above this one. I must warn you, I am an expert Fire Emblem strategist, and a very intelligent person. Also, forum fights are my specialty. I'm no admin but I think it would be cool to be a sysop soon. Why did you think I was an admin? 20:23, December 12, 2008 (UTC) Trueblade74: it's cause you were saying changes to the site duh! um, the forum fight? C13g3: Hey, look, first of all, you don't need to be an admin to make the forum fight page as a user subpage. To do this, simply create a page called User:Trueblade74/forum fight or something to that effect. As for your Sig, do you know the basics of HTML? Trueblade74:Uhh... srry no, also I don't know what you mean. also if you want to forum fight please do so in the subject above. C13g3:Forget the forum fight for now. I'm busy right now but i will post instructions for your sig later. Trueblade74: Aww. But thanks for the sig help! I'm writing a sig/HTML tutorial that I'm hoping to release mid-January so hang tight till then. 13:08, December 24, 2008 (UTC) Trueblade74: Is it gonna be on your talk page? C13g3:No, By that time I might be a Mod or smthng so I'll make a whole series of tutorials as actual articles. Trueblade74: ya thats gonna be nice also Mia is pwn. C13g3: So I've heard, I don't own a wii so I'm only like halfway through RD and I never used her much in PoR so I cant speak much on her sbjct. C13g3:OK, I'll give you a sample of my tutorial Right Here, Right Now. Here's an example of what your sig could look like this Trueblade74 - <- -Click Here to Forum Fight- C13g3:The date and time would follow in the font, color, and size of your choice, like mine. Trueblade74: Niiice! Lol and you even put in the fact that i like forum fights in it! and i see that youve changed your sig to have Rennac the Rogue in it instead of General Amelia. Nice! C13g3: Thank you. I'm going to work on a way to make the animation change for every sig. I might not be able but I could make your sig say click here to forum fight one time and then click here to contact or smthng like that. That would work even better if you made a separate page for forum fighting. Trueblade74: k ill get on that remember to end this bold thing. btw ill be naming the thing "Trueblade74's Forum Fight" if it's allowed. C13g3:It would be better to make it User:Trueblade74/Forum Fights so that its a user subpage. Trueblade74: k ill make it called "Trueblade74's forum fight". BTW im not sure what you mean by subpage. do you mean like the subject, like with this subject being named LOL? No, no, no... Create a page called User:Trueblade74/Forum Fights and it will automatically be a subpage like my User:C13g3/Sig Tutorial (witch is ready if you want to use it). Subpage means that it is under your name space, so it belongs to you. When you create a page that isn't for or from Fire Emblem, (E.G: Tutorials, sandboxes, signatures, etc) it is made as either a user subpage (witch is what the forum fights should be) or Wikia page (Like the community portal). Therefore, since your forum fights aren't part of the fire emblem universe and it belongs to you, it should be a user subpage called User:Trueblade74/Forum Fights. 16:48, January 16, 2009 (UTC) Trueblade74: oh... well too late srry C13g3:It would be better to make the actual fights on the discussion page because all you'd have to do is "leave message" instead of editing every time. Trueblade74: wtf does that mean? C13g3: *Ok, you know how at the top right of this page, it says Discussion right? That means that it's a discussion page. You see how next to it, it says user page. If you click on it, it will bring you back to User: Trueblade74. On discussion pages, like this one, you can leave a message, right? you can't do that on regular pages. *To make Frm Fghts easier, I'll put it in the discussion page for you. all you have to do to get there is click on discussion at the top right of the forum fight page. The main article (the actual page) can contain rules of play. Anyways I'll set some of it up for you right away then you can make the desired changes. Trueblade74: i already did that anyway lets start now I make myself a Sentinel using a Wishblade with the abilities Smite, Mantle, Impale, Aurora, Disarm and Critical +25, and Yune's Blessing anyway here's a cool vid. Non Fire Emblem Videos Do not upload and post videos not related to Fire Emblem, if you must do so, embed the videos from Youtube, (see CloudofDarkness's page) but don't upload them here.--Otherarrow 23:06, 12 February 2009 (UTC) Trueblade74: Aww. Anyway, this vid is one I made, and it shows how I killed Dory using Rutger and an Iron Sword but still got hit by his Hand Axe even with a 20% chance of hitting. That is related to Fire Emblem, so it's OK.--Otherarrow 23:54, 17 February 2009 (UTC) Opinions This Wiki is for the most part not a place for opinions, and while opinions are allowed to an extent on the "overall" sections due to various factors, it is not professtional to say a unit "sucks", becomes "whimpy" or what not. We must remain as objective as we can, and be willing to accept sometimes that a unit will turn out differently from one person to the next.--Otherarrow 00:51, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Trueblade74: srry. But seriously, are you the site admin? :Yes I am.--Otherarrow 01:11, 14 May 2009 (UTC) FE forum fights (IGNORE THE TITLE-Trueblade74's edit) Your Fire Emblem forum fights sound cool! You play them on your talk page, right?--Black Dragon 20:07, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Trueblade74: uhhhh...dude, just ignore my debates up there. Using that technique usually gets me banned from forums due to my constant bumps. Anyways, if you didn't delete my opinions, then I guess I'm happy. I didn't delete your oppinions. And I'll ignore your debates.--Black Dragon 17:03, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Demon King Malladus I'm pretty sure there's no copyright violation going on, since Fire Emblem and the Legend of Zelda are both owned by Nintendo. Besides, "Demon King" is a common type of villain in Japan and AFAIK the name "Malledus" is not copyrighted or trademarked. Aveyn Knight 22:57, January 8, 2011 (UTC) But isn't Intelligent Systems seperate from Nintendo? And what company exactly owned TearRing Saga? Trueblade74 23:14, January 8, 2011 (UTC) :Sorry to butt in, but TearRing Saga was created by Tirnanog, which created by Shouzou Kaga, and published by Enterbrain, if I recall correctly.--Otherarrow 01:00, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Just curious about the company. I know that Kaga was the FE creator and was sued for making TRS. And you also know that I can delete all of this whenever I want. One question: Otherarrow, are you able to lock stuff on this wiki? Just curious. Trueblade74 03:18, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Talk pages. Please do not respond to comments that are months, or in some case, years old. Think of it as the wiki equivalent of necroposting in a forum. Unless there is something of major importance that fits into the same topic, don't necropost, please.--Otherarrow 20:36, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Trueblade74's Harrasment Comment was removed by King Marth 64 Okay, sorry, Otherarrow. But I can never tell when something is old or new. Trueblade74 20:36, March 22, 2011 (UTC) :Try reading the date after the username. All signatures have them (and if they don't, they should).--Otherarrow 21:51, March 22, 2011 (UTC) : :BUT I LIKE TO NECROPOST!!! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!! Trueblade74 20:34, March 23, 2011 (UTC) "Astra is the best!!!" http://serenesforest.net/forums/index.php?showuser=1326 Also, if you think us people from SF are *******, you should go see feuniverse.net Camtech075 22:56, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Block You have been blocked. You pick fights with the administration and other users, post irrelevent nonsense on talk pages, necropost without adding anything meaningful to the prior discussion, and you are prone to edit warring with other users.--Otherarrow 17:01, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Trueblade74's Harrasment Comment was removed by King Marth 64 Unactive Are you listening to me? Don't flame or troll anyone! Your hurting our community. Aabarro 13 10:49, June 25, 2015 (UTC) What are you talking about? It's been years since the last time I meaningfully contributed to the Wikis. Trueblade74 (talk) 04:32, July 6, 2015 (UTC)